


Bow with Old Cut Ties

by meggidarling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: An incident at the bank brings Barry Allen a blast from his past.





	Bow with Old Cut Ties

Barry Allen really just wanted to cash his check, go get a speedster amount of Chinese food and curl up into bed. 

That was being delayed, however, by the longest bank line he had ever seen. He had been here for at least twenty minutes and the line hadn’t moved at all. The tellers were rushing about, but it was clear they were understaffed and overworked.

The line was finally creeping forward when the door swung open. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” A booming voice called from the doorway. “Please get the fuck on the ground and be prepared to get robbed!”

Barry groaned. There was no way to flash out of this or save anyone else, so he did what he was told. He laid on the grown and put his hands on the back of his head, a large frown on his face. 

He watched as the three mask-wearing robbers stalked around. It was clear which robber was acting as the leader and who were the followers. Barry was just going to stay on the ground and deal with the aftermath, but the leader made the mistake of getting into the face of a young teen.

She was maybe 16 and was shaking horribly, tears streaking down her face, mascara running down her red face. 

“What do you mean you don’t have any money, girl? You’re in a bank.”

“I-I was depositing my money. I don’t have any cash on me-” She shrieked when he dragged her up by her braids. 

“Well you better get it back out girl, or there’s no reason for me to keep you alive.” He growled. 

She nodded, large tears welling up in her eyes. He threw her down in front of the ATM. She soon handed him a large wad of cash and shrieked again when the man roughly grabbed her by her red hair. 

“Smart girl. Too bad I don’t care for smarts.” He pressed the gun to her head.

Barry couldn’t let her die, so he stood up. “Hey, asshat! Leave the girl alone, will you?”

“You wanna fucking go, punk?” The man growled, dropping the girl and stalking towards Barry, gun still drawn. 

“I guess so.” Barry drawled, allowing himself to be grabbed by the shirt collar. 

The man pressed the gun to Barry’s temple, a cruel grin on his face. “Say bye-bye birdie-”

“Boss stop!” One of the other robbers, this one a woman, screamed. “Don’t you know who that is? Look at his face.”

The leader looked back at him, but his eyes widened once he really examined Barry’s face. “Oh, fucking hell. Don’t tell Cold and Heatwave about this, yeah? It’ll be our little secret?”

Barry wasn’t sure what the fuck he was talking about, but he nodded anyway. “Sure, as long as you give back that poor little girl here babysitting money back and get the fuck out of my bank” Barry growled, sounding much more confident than he felt.

“Sure, whatever, as long as you keep it off Cold’s radar. The last thing we need is a visit from the Rogues.” Was the last thing he said before he dropped the wad of cash into Barry’s hand and backed out of the bank as quickly as he can. 

Barry approached the teen slowly, hands raised to show he meant no harm. “I thought you might want this back.” He said, passing the money to her.

She took it with a shaky hand. “T-thank you, sir.” She whispered before throwing her skinny arms around his neck.

He patted her back gently before she scurried away. 

The police came in, guns drawn, but were surprised to find out that the would-be robbers were long gone. 

Eddie, upon seeing one of their CSIs among the witnesses came directly to Barry. “What the hell happened?”

Barry shrugged. “I don’t know. Three masked jerks came in, got spooked, talking about not wanting to piss off Cold and Heatwave and hightailed it out of here.”

“Cold and Heatwave?” Eddie asked. “What do Snart and Rory have to do with this?”

“Like Leonard Snart and Mick Rory?” Barry asked, clearly surprised. 

Eddie nodded. 

“Well shit.” Barry groaned. “I think I know why the criminals got spooked.”

Eddie tilted his head. “Why?”

“For the sake of both of our jobs, I don’t think you want to know.” Barry said, turning on his heel and retreated out onto the street. 

“What-Barry?!” Eddie called to his retreating form. 

~*~

For two supposed Mob Bosses, Mick and Len were surprisingly easy to find. They owned a bakery at the edge of town that they seemed to be using as a base of operations for their less than savory business dealings. 

Huh. Well, Mick always was a stress baker. 

Barry entered the bakery, taking in the delightful scent. He used his speed to take a quick look around the room. There were two armed guards (though they were disguised as two employees ‘taking their break’) sitting outside a narrow hall that probably led to an office. There were three other employees, though they appeared to be the run of the mill college students but looks could be deceiving. 

He ordered a small tea and a blueberry muffin before taking a seat. He made no attempts to hide his face. He knew that if everyone in the criminal underworld knew his face, the employees probably did too.

And he was right. He was just finishing his tea when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see one of the women who was sitting by the hallway. She was short and blonde but extremely muscular. Her nametag said Sara. Barry briefly wondered if that was her real name. “Yes?”

“Hello, sir.” She said politely, though she wore a wicked grin on her face. “Would you mind stepping into the office for a moment.”

“Of course, miss.” Barry stood up and threw away his garbage. “Lead the way.” 

He followed Sara down the short hallway silently. She opened the door and nodded at him before disappearing again. 

No one was there, but he figured Mick and Len just wanted to make an entrance. Barry looked around the room. The room was mostly bare, save a desk and a few chairs. 

He sat down in one of the chairs and wondered just how long Mick and Leonard were going to make him wait (As if he hadn’t been waiting for them for years).

The answer was soon revealed as, two minutes to the second later, the door was thrown open again and in stepped Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, Barry’s college sweethearts. 

“Thank you so much for being patient, we had some business to take care of-” Len began but stopped short when Barry turned to face the door. “Oh shit.”

“You’ve kept me waiting for half a decade, so what’s a few minutes more, hm?” Barry snorted, though the blush on his cheeks probably negated his confident words.

Mick and Len didn’t respond right away. Instead, they slipped into what Barry suspected was their ‘Boss’ mode and sat down across from him. 

“I’m guessing your crew didn’t tell you I was here?” Barry asked, his eyebrow raised.

Mick shook his head. “Nah, we would have been here a lot faster if we’d known it was you, doll.”

“Don’t call me that.” Barry nearly growled though he felt tears springing up in his eyes. “You don’t get to leave me in the dead of night the day of my graduation and call me that.” 

Mick flinched slightly and remained silent.

“So, why are you here, Barry?” Len asked, folding his hands on the desk. “You’re CCPD, you had to know this was our place, so why come? Did you want to open old wounds?”

“Don’t play the victim, Lenny. It doesn’t suit you.” Barry rolled his eyes. “No. I’m here to ask why you have me on some ‘no-harm’ list. You both made it clear you didn’t care about me then, so why now?” 

“Don’t say we don’t care about you.” Len snapped. “We left because we care about you.”

“What?” Barry shrieked. “How did sneaking out of my apartment in the wee hours of the morning on the day of my graduation with all your stuff benefit me at all?”

Mick went to speak but now Barry was fuming. 

“No! You don’t get to ‘explain’ until I’m done.” He said. “Did you know that I was so broken up by the fact that I was dumped by two men who didn’t even love me enough to say goodbye that I didn’t go to my graduation? Or that I felt like a toy because they fucked me the night before they left, knowing full well they were going to leave me before sunrise? Do you know how broken and useless I felt?

“And now that I’m finally in a good spot, you feel the need to meddle with my life again?” Barry threw up his hands in frustration, tears beginning to spill. “Who gave you the right to protect the person you broke in the first place?!” 

Len wordlessly slide a box of tissues across the desk. Barry took one begrudgingly. 

“Barry, look at us.” Mick begged, his voice filled with an unusual amount of emotion. 

Barry, against what his brain was screaming at him, looked up. 

Mick’s eyes were foggy. Len’s were clear, but Barry could tell that he was holding back any emotions he felt. 

“We left because we knew you would start with the CCPD as soon as you crossed the stage at graduation.” Mick said, eyes never straying from Barry’s gaze. “We didn’t want you to have to choose between the job that could save your dad and the two up and coming mobsters.” 

“So, you made that decision for me?” Barry said, his voice no longer angry, but still more than annoyed. “Like I didn’t have plans and ideas on how we could handle it as a trio?”

“We weren’t trying to make a decision for you, exactly.” Len said. “We were trying to leave before we could be left.” 

“We were cowards, Barry, and that night is one of our biggest regrets.” Mick added. “We were selfish idiots who could get out of their own way. But we never stopped loving you. We never thought you were a toy or useless. We wanted you back every day.” 

“That’s why we put you on the no-harm list.” Len said, emotion finally seeping into his voice. “There was a lot of buzz surrounding you a few months back. You were the CSI on a bunch of cases, most which were linked to one of the Families. There were more than a couple hits out against you.”

“We didn’t want you to die. We wanted you to have a future, even if we weren’t part of it. So, we made sure no one would hurt you.” Mick finished. 

Barry took a long, shaky breath. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Mick asked.

“I’m not sure what else I’m supposed to say, so I’m saying okay.” 

“What does okay mean?” Len asked.

“In this case, ‘okay’ means that we can give this- us- another try.” Barry replied. “But one shitty move and I’m gone.”

“Does that mean you’re not mad anymore?” Mick asked hopefully.

“Oh no, I’m still fucking furious.” He laughed. “But now you have a lifetime to make it up to me. We can all do better this time around.”

“Sounds like a good deal, boss?” Mick teased. “Think we should take it?”

Len pretended to think for a moment. “Yeah, I think we should, Mickey.” 

Barry rolled his eyes. “Shut up and kiss me, assholes.” He said, before leaning across the table, placing a firm kiss on each mobsters’ lips. 

~*~  
Barry decided that being the boyfriend of two mob bosses wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened to him. Mick and Len were incredible, making up for lost time with grand gestures and hours spent just holding each other. 

Work was easier too. Singh decided that, as most people in the precinct were in the pockets of the Santini family, Barry being in a relationship with two Rogues wasn’t the worse thing, as long as he kept it on the down low. Only he and Joe knew the truth.

One thing he didn’t love, and it was a minor thing really, was that he kept getting fucking kidnapped. 

~*~

Barry was walking home from meeting Iris at Jitters on a warm June afternoon. He decided not to flash back to his new apartment in a nice part of town (a present from Mick and Len to make their visits easier) and take a stroll through the park. He sipped his iced coffee and enjoyed the flowers and sunshine.

Or he was, of course, until a bag was thrown over his head. 

“Don’t say a fucking word.” A voice growled into his ear. “Or we’ll kill some random person. You don’t want that blood on your hands, do you pet?” 

Barry groaned but allowed himself to be pulled into a car. It was broad daylight. Someone had to have noticed and called the cops.

Right?

Barry was tossed roughly into the back of a van and he let out a groan. His hands were roughly grabbed and tied together in front of him with scratchy rope. 

“Get comfortable, Allen.” The voice said again. “The Boss wants to see the Rogues’ new pet.”

The drive wasn’t too long and, based on the sounds, they didn’t leave the city. 

After ten minutes, the van came to a stop and the door was thrown open. A hand grabbed his tied wrists and dragged him out of the car. The bag was ripped off his head and he was pushed to the ground. 

“There you are.” Boss Santini purred, looking down at Barry. “Good job, Billy. Leave us and send a message to Cold and Heatwave.” 

His kidnapper nodded and gave him a quick kick to the ribs before he disappeared. 

“Now.” Santini stalked around him, getting closer with each complete circle he made around it. “What to do with you, Mr. Allen?”

“You could let me fucking go.” Barry spat out. “I have fucking better things to be doing.”

“Well, that won’t do.” He kicked Barry in the side. “Watch your mouth. Or I’ll have to gag you. Now, you’ll answer my questions.”

Barry remained silent. 

“Good pet.” Boss Santini said. “What are Cold and Heatwave’s weaknesses?” 

Barry kept his mouth shut, raising his eyebrows at the Boss.

“Now, now, Mr. Allen.” Santini growled out. “Answer my questions or I’ll have to kill you. Are you their weakness? Do they love you so much they will come for you? Will they give me anything for you back? Will they walk into a mob war for their stupid little pet?”

Before Barry could answer, a large crash followed by a large amount of gunfire was heard through the empty factory. 

Santini looked back at Barry with an evil grin. “Well, that answers our question, doesn’t it? You’re the new Helen of Troy, Mr. Allen. A face that launched a thousand ships.”

He grabbed a gun from the table behind him and ran towards the door, but never got there. Len and Mick kicked the door in, guns drawn. Without saying a word, Santini was frozen by a blast from the Cold Gun in place and shattered by Mick’s boot to the gut. 

Barry grinned at the two men that came towards him, the Rogues flanking them. “Mickey! Lenny!” He cheered.

Mick scooped him up and checked him for injuries as Len cut the ropes from around his wrists. “Are you hurt?”

“They got a few good kicks to my side, but I’ll be healed in a flash.” Barry said, winking at his two lovers, knowing they would understand (they had the ‘Flash’ talk soon after they got together, Barry didn’t want any secrets). “I just wanna get to bed.”

Len chuckled. “Well, I guess we can make that happen.” He took Barry into his arms and winked at Mick. “Why don’t you light this place up and then we can get our boy home?”

Mick grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my favorite work that I've ever made but I wanted to get something published. It's been a while!
> 
> Title from 'In the Middle' by dodie


End file.
